Some stuff just Happens
by Lynsinspin
Summary: Bobbys life kind of sucked. Stuck in a crappy little town in the middle of nowhere living with a neurotic mother and an abusive drunk of a father, maybe that's why he was so easily persuaded to hang around this kid that just seems to attract trouble. What's the worst thing that could happen from hanging out with this guy Crowley any way.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Robert Singer's life kind of sucked. Most 13 year olds think their lives are the worst but Bobby's defiantly was. Stuck in a crappy little town in the middle of nowhere living with a neurotic mother and an abusive drunk of a father, maybe that's why he was so easily persuaded to hang around this kid that just seems to attract trouble. What's the worst thing that could happen from being friends with this kid named Crowley anyway.**

**Authors Note: **I k**now bad summary.). Got the Idea from7x10 when you get to see kid Bobby. I just kept on thinking he must of been really handsome/cute in his 13-25(30,40,well his always handsome) and how Crowley would just love to tap that. Also this will most likely be riddled with errors so if you find them send me a message and I'll fix it ok **

**Warning: Browley (Crowley/Bobby) Gay love all that kind of stuff # Abuse#**

I ran my fingers through my fringe trying to get it to cover my face so no one would notice the bruises all over my forehead even though it wasn't very likely any one would do anything about it. It was a small town and the only teachers that came out here were ex-offenders of some kind or just barely holding onto their licences as it was. Taking another look at the bathroom mirror that was placed just over one of the three sinks in the bathroom. Back facing the blue coloured stalls I sighed grabbing my cap pushing it firmly on my head before slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking out of the bathroom. It was easy navigating the halls seeing as it was a small school with only two buildings one having 3 flaws the other only having two. Making my way to the cafeteria effortless rushing through the double doors almost running into Karen Falls. Mumbling sorry softly as I made my way to the back of the room where a small table for four was. Sliding into the seat I put my bag on the table rustling out a brown paper bag and my homework. Sitting there in my own companying for a good 5 minutes, and half of my sandwich until someone was to my left, smirking barely making a sound, it was just me looking at him and him staring at me. Black hair Dark brown eyes and a smirk that showed all his white teeth his dark coloured clothes seemed to make him even whiter and it was obvious by the way he dressed that he was one of the corporate kids that are only in a small town because Daddy goes were the mining contracts are not because their poor.

"Names Crowley "He said in a British like accent which gave me a weird feeling down my spine and in my stomach. I realized finally that his hand is outreached to me for me to shake grabbing it quickly shaking it a little too firmly "Well aren't you the strong one, for a boy o….ffff"

"Thirteen" I finish for him

"Well, well he speaks, what about a name to go with that darling" He says sliding a little closer to me

"Robert Singer, but Bobby's fine" looking around nervously grabbing my homework shoving it into my bag feeling the need to do something with my hands

"No, I quiet like Robert, sounds good on my tongue" We continued like that for the rest of lunch me saying something, him saying something suggestive back.

Sitting in maths class I let my mind wonder mostly to Crowley wondering if maybe we could be friends I knew I was just getting my hopes up and that was a bad thing. Because no matter how nice someone seemed on the surface they always had some sort of darkness underneath. But with my mind on Crowely everything just went back to his voice the way it made my body ache weirdly and something in my abdomen burn almost. It was strange and a part of me said it was for the best to never talk to Crowley ever again but the other really desperately wanted a friend any friend just someone to talk to and have fun with. The bell echoed through the class room loudly shocking me from my thoughts. Collecting my books and pencil case from my desk, chucking it carelessly into my back pack before heading to and out the exit. I walked barely six steps before a hand took my shoulder.

"Not heading home already are you darling" Staring up at Crowley confused, having no idea where he had come from.

"I need to head home straight after school or I'll get in trouble" I said stopping mid stride in result pulling him around so he stood in front of me

"Come on mate I'm sure mummy dearest won't even care" My mother wasn't what I was particularly worried about.

"No means no you idjit" I choked out the cuss

"Seriously that's the best blasphemy you got" My frown did nothing to detour his cocky grin "Come on darling I'm only talking a little fun nothing to dastardly" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall. Maybe encouraging this Crowely guy was a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2 kissing happens

Shit Happens

Chapter 2/?

Word count: 1,243

Rating M Because handsyness

Warning: Crowley being Crowley

Author notes: Beware there shall be spelling mistakes/Grammar errors dwell here

* * *

We climbed the metal stairs that seemed to go on forever, above this industrial area which I could assume by all the huge equipment that was contained inside the grounds that it was part of the mining companion R.R.E. which has seemed to have enveloped this town. Taking a moment to look over the railing and taking in how high we really were all the workers and machines looked very small from where I stood. Worry crept over me.

"Why are we here exactly Crowley" shifting his hands into his pockets giving a sassy look that practically screamed 'Seriously now you ask'.

"Just follow and be quiet". I glared up at him "Trust me love, you're good at". He walked off while he gestured with two fingers for me to follow. "Don't worry so much. This is just the easiest way to the main office" He stated with a grin. Continuing on our set path for a good five more minutes before reaching some stairs going downwards that ended right in front of a long trailer "Now follow me and be quiet. So daddy can do his job right" Snorting at him. I did as he so dubbed himself 'daddy commanded. Even against my better judgement. This was going to go badly and fast

Striding into the caravan like he owned it, He quickly made his way to the booze cabinet "What are you doing" I stuttered as he placed some sort of liquor into his jacket

"Robert honey, I think we both know you're smart enough to know what stealing is "smirking as he took a sniff of another bottle.

"Of course I know what stealing is you idjit, I'm looking for more of a why" Completely ignoring me he bent down to a silver safe that was built into the wall. Pressing in 6 digits into the key pad he chuckled softly as it beeped and it popped open "Mostly cause I can mate" he said as he stuffed some money from the safe into his pants pocket. I knew it I shouldn't have tried doing this I should have stayed by myself it's the only way it can be. Walking straight out of the trailer, not answering him when he called my name.

* * *

Jogging out the way I came making sure not to be seen by any of the employs. I begrudgingly started down the dirt road slowly making my long way home. Walking maybe a dozen or so meters before hearing a loud "Bobby! Before being tackled to the ground and rolling of the road into a small not so grassy ditch. Looking up at my assailant, that sat firmly on top of me "Why did you tackle me Crowley" I barked.

"I really hope I didn't spill the Craig"

"Crowley"

"I wouldn't of have to if you didn't get your panties in a twist over some harmless thieving" I rolled my eyes "Come on sweet heart, don't be mad the guy who owns R.R.E is a complete dick any way"

"I don't care if his Satan himself, it still isn't right" he lifted himself over me giving a soft look

"I guess I'll just have to make this all right won't I, Huh luv" he whispered almost, as he lowered himself down giving me a soft kiss to the lips. Frozen it was my first kiss after I have a right to freeze up. As his hand stroked my cheek I felt myself relax, raising my chin up with his fingers making the kiss firmer.

He let his tongue pull across my bottom lip before pulling away. "I assume I'm forgiven by the dazed look you're giving me." His mocking snapped me out of whatever trance I was in

"I was not dazed"

"Whatever helps those wet dreams along darling" I huffed not at all dramatically "Come on let's get your pretty little pouty face out of this ditch".

* * *

It didn't surprise me at all the size of Crowley's house. It was old and big, it could probably fit and army in it.

"How big is your family, to need a house like this" Giving me a side glance as he started to pour himself a drink of the earlier pilfered alcohol.

"Sorry luv only me, I think it's for the best. Could the world really handle more of these stunning good looks?" He said pointing a finger at himself dramatically before taking a swig of the drink

"Should you be really drinking, your only" I trailed of realizing I didn't even no Crowley's age I knew nothing about him and I let him drag me from school , commit felons all this without knowing his age or even his bloody last name.

"15 luv you were looking for 15" well ok 2 years older than me that's not too bad except all the other stuff and he has a habit of kissing me, So why am I sticking around again. He sat down on the large sofa after fidgeting for a few seconds he gestured for me to sit down with a pat to the cushion to his left "Robert sit down or I'll force you down" He said with a smirk, with a sigh I complied. "Good boy" snapping my head around so I glare straight at him "Isn't that a feisty little face you got on" His fingers trailed up my left side I jumped away from him causing me to be pushed up close to Crowley's side. His face barley inches from mine so close even I could feel his warm breath on my lips "You just can't wait to get into my lap can you" He moved in closing the small gap between us. The kiss was rougher then the first more fierce he seemed desperate to pry my lips open. Trying my best to put some space between us I tried to scot away but his arm around my left side just wrapped around me tightly. Reaching up his chest pushing him back off me slightly giving me a chance to breath, He looked at me giving me a bored look. "I just want to be friends with you Crowley" He grinned widely

"I do to luv, this is the kind of things I do with my friends, everyone does it at some point" He smiled before giving me soft kisses to the cheek making his way back to my lips this time he pulled me softly into his lap by cupping my butt and then placing one of my knees between his legs and the other on the other side of his left leg. Running his hands up my thighs, squizzing firmly as he went over my ass, resting them just above my waist. Pulling me as far as possible into his lap causing my breath to hitch at the friction "Come on sweet heart open your mouth for me" I tried to say something back but Crowley crabbed my face and pulled me into a rough kiss.

"So this is where you've been huh Crowley" I started pushing on him to let me go which he did causing me to fall of the couch "Really first the stunt at the sight now this, I feel so special, seeing as you went to so much trouble to put on a show for me" . God I felt sick. Did he really do all this to piss of this guy.

"Robert this my father '' both of their eyes went to me the same dark brown eyes god they were scary.

"Richard Roman, But please call me Dick"


End file.
